Harry Stark and the Time Line Rewritten
by Magnus Lightwood
Summary: When the Boy Who Lived appears on a Mr. Tony Stark's doorstep the whole world changes, but who moved him from the Dursley's? Why did he appear with Tony Stark? Contains a lot of Iron Man (obviously) and Tony Stark is pretty OOC because of Harry being his son and all (but wouldn't you be, too?) Nine appears once at some point...maybe. Loading...New Chapter in Progress (hehe :D)
1. The Boy on the Doorstep

**Hello! As I have recently remembered, one of my favorite movies/books is "I Am Number 4." How cool of a book was that, I mean seriously. So, coming soon is an I Am Number Four/Doctor Who crossover. But, since I still need to brainstorm and get it down in Word here is a way cool idea I got from a friend. I'm basing Tony Stark's age on Robert Downey Jr.'s age because I couldn't find the character's age.**

**Tony Stark's POV – Late At Night – October 31****st****, 1981**

I got up, hearing a knock on my door. It was late, really late according to my watch, and I opened the door, letting in a cold gust of wind. A baby boy with jet black hair lay on my door step. I shivered as I picked up the poor thing and read the note on his blanket. He was homeless, an orphan, and his aunt wouldn't take him. I loved the boy as soon as I looked at him. He wasn't average, but I didn't care. He was mine, but as I went back into the house I heard an odd noise from outside, but shrugged it off, and took him to where he could be warm and happy.

_**Years Later**_

As Harry grew older I feared I would have to tell him I was not his real father. After my experience in the desert Pepper suggested that I told him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. That was a week ago, and I still wondered whether or not I should. He was going to be eleven next year. It would be hard, but I had to tell him he wasn't mine.

As I got up to leave my room, I heard the strangest noise. The same noise I heard the night I found Harry. I looked behind me as the sound got louder and a blue police phone box appeared behind me. I looked at it curiously, as if I expected it to do something, but stepping back slightly worried something could happen.

I jumped back as the doors swung open and a man and woman ran out. The woman has blond hair and brown eyes, with a slightly rounded face and a serious expression. The man, who now stood nearly face to face with me, has ruffled brown hair that stuck up in the front and deep brown eyes, but he was smiling. He was tall, much taller than me. The man had on a brown suit with a blue button up and a brown tie with blue patters, while the woman had jeans and a black, unzipped coat with a Union Jack on her T-Shirt.

"Hello!" said the man cheerfully as he scanned me with the silver rod he now held in his hand. "I'm the Doctor, that's Rose, and you must be Tony Stark! I've been dying to meet you. I'm the man that left Harry on your doorstep and I don't have much time, but before we go, I have one word of advice," He paused, backing up as his face grew more serious and his tone darker.

"What is it?" I asked carefully.

He replied cautiously, "You have a choice to tell your son who he really is. You can choose not to tell him, and he will find out on his eleventh birthday, or, you can tell him. I don't know the effect of either, but I can tell you that one will be better to do than the other. One will save him a lot of grief later."

With those words the man left and the woman beside him ran after him as the box disappeared.

That night I had to try to decide whether or not I thought that was real, or my conscious trying to decide if I should tell him. Either way I'd made my choice. Pepper and the strange man both seemed to want me to do something, and I had the feeling I should tell him, so I got up and walked to his room, carefully knocking on his door.


	2. Father

**A/N: Woah, just, woah. That first chapter blew up with views! That's awesome! Well, I'm so excited that this is already doing well! I hope you like this chapter just as much! :D I'm thinking that I'll try to write each chapter in only one or two POVs just so it isn't, like, really jumpy. **

**Harry's POV – His Bedroom**

I sat in my room reading my favorite Jules Verne novel. _Journey to the Centre of the Earth,_ if only it could be all true! I would love it. I had always loved Sci-Fi books the most, but fantasy were a close second. Dad used to read about aliens and space ships when I was much younger, usually at bedtime to get me to sleep. My mind always wandered to wherever the adventure took place. I could see everything vividly in my mind. That was always the best part, seeing the battles in my mind as Dad read.

I jumped as I heard someone knock on my door and set my book down carefully.

"H-Harry, it's me. I need to talk to you," I heard my father's voice say from behind the door.

I heard his voice crack slightly when he spoke. I began to worry that something was wrong. His voice rarely ever cracked and he was usually very happy.

"Come in," I replied curious to what he had to say.

He opened the door and slowly walked over, sitting by me. He ran a hand through his hair and looked very stressed. I waited for him to say something, but it seemed to never come out.

"You know I love you, with all my heart, right?" He asked me quietly.

"Of course, dad!" I exclaimed surprised at the question.

He hugged me tightly, smiling a little bit. I couldn't tell what he had to say, but I knew it was something he'd wanted to say a long time. I could see it in the expression on his face.

"I'm not your birth father. One night I found you on my doorstep. I loved you when I first saw you, but there was a note. I read it as soon as I got you back into the house. Your parents died that night," He said quietly.

I stared at him for a minute and I didn't know how I felt. Everything was confusing in my head. I tried to comprehend what had just happened, but I was so confused. I finally figured everything out. He wasn't my birth father, but he would always be my father.

"Harry? Are you alright?" He asked hugging me tightly.

I hugged back, and I felt him sigh with relief. I could tell he had been worried to tell me.

"You will always be my dad," I whispered to him.

We sat there for a long time, silent. He tucked me in when we finally released each other and he read to me. I fell asleep as he read and I felt him kiss my forehead before leaving. I heard him click off my lamp before I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Tony and Harry Stark

**A/N: HI! So, I'm super excited for this chapter and I don't know why, I just have a feeling it's going to be completely spectacular! Thanks! I hope you like it :D**

**The Tenth Doctor's POV – The TARDIS**

I landed the TARDIS about a mile away from Tony Stark's house. I was panicking. If he didn't tell the boy he wasn't his real father all of time and space could collapse. I saw that is was morning when I ran out of the TARDIS. It was probably already too late. I ran to Tony's house and rang the doorbell several times before getting an answer.

"Did you tell him you weren't his father?" I asked in a panic.

He stared at me for a second confused as Martha caught up with me. It had been almost a month since I last saw Mr. Stark, but for him it's only been a few hours. He looked at Martha slightly confused, and then I saw the boy come down. I hadn't seen him since he was a baby, so I wasn't shocked to see how much he'd grown. He had bright green eyes and messy black hair that barely covered a scar on his forehead. I knew this scar was a curse, but I didn't know how much he knew. I smiled at him.

"Yes, Doctor?" Mr. Stark asked, snapping my attention back.

"Did you tell him? Because it is crucial that you tell him. If not last night then now," I said hurriedly.

The boy looked at me completely confused along with Mr. Stark. They looked between each other and me before Mr. Stark finally realized what I meant. Humans can be so slow sometimes!

"Oh, I told him last night. I let him read the letter that you left. He hasn't read the one from you know who yet. I'll let him read it after he gets his other letter," Mr. Stark replied.

I nodded, relieved. Martha stared at me as if I was crazy. I hadn't explained any of this to her, but I didn't know how much I should tell her.

"Oh, Martha, this is Mr. Tony Stark and his son…"

"Harry. His name is Harry," Mr. Stark informed me. "Nice to meet you Martha."

"Yep, good old Martha Jones. I met her about two weeks ago," I replied.

Harry spoke up for the first time that I heard. His voice was confident and full of excitement. He seemed just happy to be there.

"Hello! Nice to meet you Ms. Jones," Harry greeted her with a big grin.

"Oh, and Harry, this is the Doctor. He's the one that brought you to me when you were a baby," Tony explained to him.

"Doctor who?" Harry asked.

I grinned, expecting that response. I had heard that one everywhere I went and it was asked by everyone I met. I loved the question almost as much as I loved hearing "It's bigger on the inside!", which was a lot.

"Just the Doctor," I replied with a chuckle.

"Your voice sounds different," Harry stated.

Tony looked down at Harry surprised while Martha and I laughed. Harry grinned at us and I put my hand on his shoulder with a grin.

"We aren't from America. We're just visiting. Where we come from makes our voice sound different. To me your voice sounds different," I explained to him with a smile.

"Well, Doctor, I think it's time we're off," Martha mentioned.

I checked my watch and almost kicked myself. I was going to be late if I wanted to show Martha the first solar eclipse in the universe, which we would miss if we didn't go now.

"Oh, yeah. It was nice meeting you, goodbye!" I exclaimed quickly, running off with Martha.

Harry was a sweet kid, and I really liked him. It's a good thing, too, because I'd be spending a lot of time with him.


	4. The Man Twice My Size

**HI! I'm back from the random void I disappeared into. I got super busy with school and that. So, I hope you're all well, and I hope you like the chapter! :D**

**Tony's POV – At Home – Master Bedroom**

I sat in bed thinking of what the Doctor said to me. I wished I understood how he kept appearing and where the first girl he came here with was. He said he'd met that Martha Jones two weeks previously, but it'd only been a night since I last saw him. I had never heard anything as crazy as some of the things he'd said. His disappearing box confused me, too. He seemed impossible, yet I wished I could meet him again. I wanted to know everything. It seemed like he just knew so –

_Thud_

I looked at my window for a second, not seeing anything until an owl flew up into view with a letter in its mouth. I got up and opened the window, letting it in. It dropped the letter on my bed and flew away. I closed the window and picked up the letter. Written in emerald green ink was:

_Mr. H. Stark_

_10880 Malibu Point, Malibu, California_

_The Second Bedroom_

I stared at the letter for a second. How could they know which bedroom Harry slept in? It was impossible. I couldn't even fathom who sent it. I got up, going to Harry's room and knocking, calling to him that he had a letter.

We sat on his bed, reading the letter together. It seemed more and more impossible as I continued to read it. Apart from that there was a supply list inside. Harry and I decided to see if it was, for a fact, real. I wished it wasn't. There would be so many questions once he came home. Questions I had no idea how to answer to.

_CRASH!_

I got up with a start and grabbed Harry's hand. I could hear someone coming up the stairs. The footsteps were heavy and I could hear ragged breathing and muffled muttering. I stepped back, keeping Harry behind me as a man twice my height and three times my width walked into the room. I could see a big grin spread on his face when he saw Harry peak out from behind me. I began to shake slightly as he opened his mouth to speak.

" 'ello there!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

I heard Harry gasp and felt him duck back behind me. It was still and silent as we both just stared at the man for a while, not knowing how to react.


End file.
